


Sayonara ni sayonara

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Não teria de ser tu a consular-me, sabes-o?”“É tão difícil acreditar que eu não queria magoar-te, Yuri?”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Sayonara ni sayonara

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Sayonara ni sayonara**

**(Adeus a um adeus)**

Yuya abraçava-o.

Parado, no meio do salão, abraçava-o.

Yuri teria gostado de afastar-se, e dizer-lhe quanto esse abraço já não fizesse-lhe sentir nada que não fosse dor, mas não teve a coragem.

Tinha-lhe posto os braços à volta, mesmo a saber que cedo ia ir-se daquela casa sem regressar, e Chinen sentia forte a necessidade de gritar, de dizer-lhe que era um hipócrita, que se mesmo queria deixa-lo teria pelo menos fazer-se odiar.

“ _Já não amo-te.”_

Já não amava-o, já não amava-o, e as palavras do maior ressoavam na sua mente como uma melodia obcecante, como algo de que não podia liberar-se, algo que ia persegui-lo nos próximos dias até a sua mente tivesse-se rendido à evidência.

Contudo, apesar das palavras e da hipocrisia do abraço, Yuri continuava a ter-se apertado a ele, a não querer que fosse-se, e mesmo que o instinto continuasse a dizer-lhe que assim só ia doer mais, ele não tinha intenção de separar-se dele.

“Yuu...” chamou-o, a voz rota pelos soluços, enquanto o maior passava-lhe uma mão no cabelo. “Não teria de ser tu a consular-me, sabes-o?”

Yuya suspirou, a morder-se um lábio, mas não deixou-o ir.

“É tão difícil acreditar que eu não queria magoar-te, Yuri?”

Sim. Sim, era difícil de acreditar por Yuri que a sua intenção não fosse a de magoa-lo, era difícil de acreditar quando tinha dificuldades em respirar, quando nem podia pensar em como ia ser a sua vida sem ele.

Mas outra vez não respondeu, continuou a chorar e a preservar inutilmente esses momentos para prosseguir o sonho, para prosseguir a acreditar que Yuya ainda sentisse algo pele, que estivesse a mentir a si mesmo e a ele por alguma razão desconhecida.

“Não vás, Yuu. Por favor, não deixes-me.” murmurou. Desde quando tinha-lhe dito que entre eles tinha acabado tudo, Chinen tinha-o implorado muitas vezes, e muitas vezes tinha sentido a sua dignidade pisada até estar queimada, mas ainda não podia considera-la mais importante do feito que Yuya já não ia estar ao seu lado, que de manhã ia acordar-se sozinho, numa casa vazia, com só o silêncio como companhia.

Sentiu o maior resolver devagar o abraço, e não pôde dizer-lhe nada mais, porque sabia que não ia ter a voz, porque chorava muito, porque nada do que teria dito ia de repente convencer Yuya de ama-lo.

“Desculpa, querido.” murmurou, antes de recuar até a porta, e após deixar de olha-lo e ir-se para sempre.

Yuri caiu ajoelhado no chão.

Tinha acabado, agora, e já não havia nada a que aferrar-se.

Ia ficar sozinho nessa casa, obcecado pelo adeus dum homem que, já tinha de render-se, já não amava-o.


End file.
